A Verdadeira História de Peter Pettigrew
by Noah Black
Summary: E se amizade de Sirius, James e Remus com Peter não era verdadeira? E se Peter jamais fora parte do grupo de verdade? E se todo o destino de uma guerra fora decidido na forma como eles tratavam Wormtail? E se Peter não soubesse mais o que é alucinação e o que é realidade?


**A Verdadeira História de Peter Pettigrew**

 _ **Por Noah Black**_

* * *

Peter cutucava o canto do dedo já quase em carne viva com a mão de aço que o Milorde lhe deu como retribuição pelo _sacrifício_. A pergunta no momento enquanto escutava os gemidos já fracos da historiadora que ressoavam por toda a sala era: _poderia ter sido diferente?_

Queria poder dizer que cruzara os olhos com Severus e algo nesse encontro invisível era a troca da mesma dúvida, mas não. Severus era leal demais ao Milorde e jamais colocaria em risco sua posição hierárquica para se deixar ter qualquer pensamento duvidoso. A dúvida que abatia em Peter era quanto a veracidade dos fatos.

Mesmo ciente de sua posição atual, mesmo diante do sentimento de importância que às vezes o abatia ao considerar que toda a guerra tomou o rumo que tomou por causa de uma única decisão dele - ao mesmo tempo em que Milorde triunfara, caíra - e independente de qualquer consequência, ele, Peter, fora agraciado pela sua lealdade.

No entanto, em raros momentos - que podia contar nos dedos, - Peter se questionava se tudo aquilo que estava assistindo e fazendo era _real_.

\- Olheiras, Wormtail?

\- Tive que passar a madrugada estudando para poções. Mr Slughorn deixou bem claro que eu precisaria de um milagre - e olhou pesaroso para Remus que, em cumplicidade, condescendeu.

\- Qual é, Worm! Poções é muito tranquilo! Se você prestasse mais atenção na aula, não precisaria estudar. - James bateu de leve em seu ombro e riu junto de Sirius da situação do amigo. Os dois, abraçados pelos ombros, seguiram o caminho da sala de aula enquanto Peter respirou fundo.

\- Eles não dizem isso por mal, Wormtail - mas Peter dera de ombros para a tentativa já automática do amigo em tentar se explicar pelas atitudes dos outros.

Não era que ele não prestasse atenção, era apenas dificuldade. Às vezes, algumas letras se embaralhavam e a voz dos professores se tornava um longe assovio diante das letras dos quadros negros. Sirius dissera que era porque ele era tonto ou não aprendera a ler direito - o que também não era verdade, ou pelo menos assim ele pensara até o segundo ou terceiro ano; já no sexto, as palavras acabaram entrando em sua mente e toda vez em que isso acontecia procurava nas lembranças algum momento de falha diante da educação recebida pelo pais.

Nunca encontrara nada.

O mais difícil da prova de poções era, notoriamente, a prova escrita; a prática Peter conseguia se virar e, como era geralmente em dupla, Remus o ajudava, mesmo que fosse sempre dizendo que ele estava fazendo tudo errado.

\- Desculpe, Moony.

\- Você precisa prestar atenção, Wormtail!

\- Estou prestando, Moony, mas eu juro que li_

\- Não, não leu. Tirou da sua cabeça de novo. Veja, a proporção é 3 para 1, e não o contrário.

\- Entendi. Deixa que eu peso então - porque eram as únicas coisas que cabiam a ele fazer: pesar, medir, aferir, anotar.

Fora James quem explicou o que todas aquelas notícias do Projeta Diário resultariam:

\- Guerra. A segunda maior guerra bruxa.

\- Mas para ter guerra, é necessário que pessoas adiram a essa loucura toda.

\- Está aqui ó - Sirius apontou para a primeira notícia da página principal. - Já tem pessoas indo para o lado de Voldemort.

\- Eu sei, Pad, mas precisa ter mais. Quer dizer, tem que ser pelo menos uma parcela considerável da população para se ter o atrito.

Remus o olhou e sua resposta mostrou compreensão para o que o amigo estava tentando dizer.

\- Não. Vai ter guerra de qualquer jeito, porque enquanto eles forem em menor número, mais fácil de ganhar e aniquilar esses caras - explicou James com um leve sorriso no rosto que fez Peter estremecer.

\- O Ministério deveria usar a mesma política de sedução - comentou sem perceber ao olhar a foto da vila destruída.

\- Mesma política de sedução? Do que você está falando, Wormtail? Quem em bom juízo concordaria com essas atrocidades, com essa ideologia segregatória? É tão claro as falhas do argumento que acho incrível que alguém já tenha se aliado - ralhou Sirius.

E, ao vê-los discutindo estratégias de guerra e como o Ministério da Magia poderia começar a abafar e prender os seguidores de Voldemort, Peter sentiu um calafrio porque algo dentro de si sabia que as notícias do Profeta Diário eram a ponta do iceberg: havia algo mais poderoso correndo pelas _argumentações falhas_ , como Sirius pontuou.

\- Se abrir mesmo a vaga para o time, acho que vou me candidatar.

A sentença foi dita diante do boato de toda Gryffindor que um dos batedores estava pensando em sair do time. Peter escolheu rir junto dos amigos diante da piada que aparentemente acabara de dizer.

\- Veja, Snape à vista, 2 horas - e todos pararam para olhar o Slytherin passar com um livro aberto e olhos vidrados nas páginas em questão. - Duvido que você o derruba, Worm.

\- Ahn, Prongs, não tô afim...

\- Qual é! Tá protegendo o Ranhoso?

\- Não é legal chamar ele assim.

\- É só uma brincadeira, Worm, e outra, ele já deve estar até mesmo esperando que alguém faça isso depois de 6 anos caindo no chão - e Sirius riu guturalmente.

\- É que_

\- Somos amigos, não somos, Worm? - A lealdade daqueles meninos era tudo para Peter e, por isso, fizera o que não queria, chamara Severus de um nome que não concordava e recebeu detenção por aquilo.

Somente ele fora lustrar as taças da sala de troféus depois do jantar e, surpreendentemente, uma Black também.

\- Você não fica farto de seguir o que seus amiguinhos mandam fazer?

Peter ignorou a voz suave de Narcissa e continuou sentado no chão com o grande troféu entre as pernas e um micro pano entre os dedos.

\- Eles não são seus amigos de verdade.

\- E o que você sabe sobre amizade, Black? - Não fora mal educado ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, afinal, sua voz saíra baixa e pesarosa, cansada, arrastada, bufada.

\- Bom, meus amigos não me dizem o que fazer.

\- Sua irmã grita com você pelos corredores.

\- Mas Bella não é minha amiga. Está aqui pelo o que fez com Servie? - E meneou a cabeça em concordância, sem tirar os olhos do ponto em que lustrava. - Estou aqui por causa de Bella. Discutimos no meio do refeitório.

\- Quem nunca discutiu com Bellatrix? - E se viu rindo ao lembrar do terceiro ano em que a prima de Sirius gritara com ele na troca de salas por causa da multidão que a atrapalhava. Sem um motivo sensato decidira culpá-lo pela troca de sala de toda Hogwarts.

\- Pois é. Não é a pessoa mais fácil do mundo.

\- De forma alguma.

\- Pettigrew... você está com medo?

\- Não. Posso passar a noite inteira aqui se isso me der algum descanso. Quinta-feira é noite de treino e Sirius e James ficam muito eufóricos depois dele e não me deixam estudar em paz.

\- Eles são enérgicos, não é mesmo?

\- E como!

\- Mas eu digo se você _também_ está com medo do futuro?

\- E quem não teria?

\- Do _nosso_ futuro.

Os olhos cinzas e azuis de Narcissa cravaram dentro dos pequenos e meramente castanhos de Peter e havia o medo atrás de sua voz, o medo que ninguém nos dias atuais admitia porque coragem era uma virtude que deveria ser demonstrada em tempos difíceis.

\- Sirius diz que a argumentação é falha.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que ele diz e por que o diz. Sirius tem medo, Peter, e ele se cega pela descrença. A argumentação não é falha.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Porque eu a estudei - e ela foi encorajada a continuar pelo movimento de cabeça de Peter e pela falta de movimentação de seus dedos sobre o objeto. - Ela atrai dois tipos diferentes: o conservadores e os medrosos e, no meio desse campo um terceiro tipo, os indecisos. A promessa da segurança que nós não sentimos e a confiança que nosso povo perdeu. A promessa de trazer para a luz nossa população ao invés de esconder quem somos e tomar cuidado com nossa natureza diante de todos os nichos do mundo e tudo isso em troca de uma única coisa, Peter: crença. Acreditar é a única moeda de troca que esse cara está pedindo.

\- Acho que você entendeu tudo errado.

\- Eu li o panfleto de propagando.

\- Tem um panfleto?!

\- Tem. Parece que ele só chega para algumas famílias, sabe... e chegou lá em casa. Lemos ele no ano passado e passei dois verões estudando palavra por palavra.

\- E você acredita em que seja só crença que é pedido?

\- Bom, não tinha nenhuma letra miúda no rodapé - e ambos riram. - É só que eu penso como seria não precisar fingir que você não é bruxo e poder transitar tranquilamente entre os trouxas sem ter medo.

Uma vez na vida uma criança bruxa tem contato com seus poderes mágicos enquanto ainda transita pelo mundo dos trouxas - ou, no caso de Narcissa que sempre estivera somente entre a comunidade bruxa, achou normal utilizar seus poderes diante de crianças trouxas.

O medo nos olhos dos outros

Os dedos apontados.

Os apelidos esbravejados.

Solidão.

\- Desculpe falar sobre isso, mas é que ninguém na Slytherin consegue conversar sobre isso sem tomar para o pessoal. Eles não conseguem distinguir os fatos, sabe? Só pensam em como seria se já estivesse estabelecido, e não ponderam realmente o que essa nova ideologia custará.

\- Vai custar mais que vidas, Narcissa. Vai custar almas.

Em sua primeira missão fora de Hogwarts, Peter falhara e Sirius brigara com ele ainda no retorno para a grande sede da Ordem. Dera bandeira demais, pinta demais, falara demais e foram descobertos (segundo o raciocínio do Black). Saíram os dois de seus esconderijos com varinhas em punho e Sirius o salvou.

\- Com você não dá mais.

\- Desculpe, Pad_

\- "Desculpe, Pad", "desculpe, Pad" é tudo o que sabe me dizer. Precisamos de pessoas que tenha o mínimo de mira em campo, Peter!

Fazia um tempo em que se tornara Peter de novo. Sentado sozinho na cozinha olhando seu ferimento no braço, sentiu a mão delicada de Lilly em seu ombro e a pergunta empática:

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou, Lilly, obrigado.

\- Está feio isso daí. Tem um poção curativa, Peter, você deveria tomar uma.

\- Não tem problema. Isso daqui vai cicatrizar em breve e eventualmente alguém pode precisar mais do que a mim - e o sorriso da esposa de seu amigo o confortou.

\- Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Acho que Sirius já gritou para todo mundo como eu não dei conta.

\- Ah... nós dois sabemos que Sirius não consegue distinguir os fatos quando seu temperamento está atacado.

\- Tinha uma criança dentro da casa, Lilly. Como eu poderia explodir aquele lugar com uma criança lá dentro? Eu só queria ter a chance de tirar ela dali.

\- Não fique bravo com Sirius. James vai falar com ele e em breve ele vai conseguir analisar a situação melhor.

\- Não, ele não vai - e sentiu o sangue pulsar sobre as pontas de seus dedos. - Pad não está mais enxergando com clareza.

As palavras de seu amigo ressoavam dentro de si " _era uma criança diante de mais de vinte començais!"_ , o que deixava perfeitamente clara a posição dele naquela guerra.

A notícia pegou todos de surpresa e os abraços, sorrisos e felicitações quase tiraram a áurea pesada da Ordem naquela noite: James e Lilly seriam pais em pouco menos de 34 semanas e, antes do abraço nos dois, Remus trocou olhares com James e Peter foi testemunha oculta da preocupação que ambos compartilharam.

Uma criança já tornara tudo muito sentimental para Peter um ano antes. O que uma criança fruto do amor de seus amigos poderia causar para toda a equipe? Eles não podiam ficar sem a liderança jovial de James ou a capacidade estratégica de Lily, mas agora tudo seria diferente e, em poucos dias, se tornara diferente para Frank e Anne também.

Peter sabia o que ele seria capaz para protegê-los - e isso definitivamente colocaria em cheque toda a estrutura militar do grupo, porque todos estavam em igual situação.

\- Precisamos nos manter focados, Peter.

\- Eu sei, Moony, mas não podemos mais deliberar missões para Anne e Lilly e elas precisam ser substituídas rapidamente. Elas precisam se resguardar. Os três primeiros meses são cruciais e delicados.

\- Olha o Pete demonstrando conhecimento - zombou Sirius, jogando-se por cima de Remus e caindo na cama. Peter estava sentado na poltrona do quarto deste e estavam conversando sobre suas iguais preocupações.

\- Sem essa, Pad - ralhou Remus. - O que Peter está dizendo tem fundamento.

\- O que é surpresa para todo mundo depois de tanto tempo.

Peter apenas respirou fundo e voltou a fixar o olhar em Remus, esperando que o amigo o ajudasse a decifrar um novo enigma.

\- Eu não sei o que te dizer, Pete.

\- Vou conversar com Dorcas sobre a próxima missão em que elas estão escaladas, quem sabe eu não possa substituí-las por enquanto - e resolveu sair do quarto antes mesmo de ouvir a voz de Sirius dizer qualquer asneira ao seu respeito.

Peter era perfeito. Com estatura mediana e aparência comum, ele se misturava com facilidade entre a multidão e nunca era notado, o que o fez se voluntariar para seguir um pequeno grupo de possíveis començais. Traçou as rotas dos cinco sem dificuldade e estava escrevendo detalhadamente a rotina de cada um deles quando, no meio de seu chá em um comércio local pequeno, fora surpreendido por uma voz conhecida:

\- Peter?

Ergueu os olhos e se deparou com a imagem de uma Narcissa um pouco mais velha, mas ainda muito elegante. Recolheu rapidamente o caderno e o guardou no bolso interno do paletó e estendeu a mão.

\- Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá?

\- Sim, por favor. Estou cansada de tanta correria. Bella vai se casar e eu sou a dama de honra.

\- Casamento?

\- Parece loucura, com tudo o que anda acontecendo, mas é bom para distrair a cabeça um pouco. E você, como está? O que tem feito?

\- Nada demais. Tenho um emprego numa revista de pequena e baixa circulação, mas paga as contas. - Respondeu ponderando até onde aquilo era mentira.

\- Que bom - e ela sorriu para ele, pousando sua mão sobre a dele. - Está tudo bem com a sua família?

A pergunta era para saber se Voldemort e sua corja teriam matado algum parente seu com sua política de sangue puro. Mas Peter vinha de uma família de puro sangue da magia, mesmo que ninguém se lembrasse deles ou do sobrenome.

\- Estão bem.

Ele jamais retornaria a pergunta.

Ambos sorveram um gole longo de chá e Peter observou a expressão de Narcissa mudar.

\- Bella vai se casar com um Lestrange.

\- Boa sorte para ele então - ela riu, mas parou rapidamente. Os olhos dela marejaram por um breve segundo e Peter sentiu os dedos da mão dela se apertarem sobre a sua.

\- Ela vai se tornar um _deles_ , Pete - e o tempo de processar aquela informação foi o mesmo tempo em que a lágrima demorara para escorrer sobre a face de porcelana: só que tudo em muita lentidão. A lágrima era grosa e densa e deslizou com certa dificuldade enquanto Peter raciocinava a informação gratuita que acabara de ter. - Eu não quero perder minha irmã para algo tão nojento, Pete, não nesse momento!

\- Talvez se você conversasse com ela...

\- Eu já tentei - sua voz embargada fez Peter travar a respiração. Narcissa levou a mão à barriga e completou - o quão egoísta eu sou por querer que meu filho nasça em uma família unida? - E tentou forjar um sorriso.

\- Você _também_ está grávida?

\- Sim.

\- Oh, por favor, não se sinta envergonhada por um desejo nobre, Narcissa. Infelizmente não posso fazer nada quanto a sua irmã, mas você_

\- Ah, Peter... - e o brilho em seus olhos voltaram. - Quero que ele nasça com pai e mãe sempre junto dele, que cresça se sentindo livre e amado_

\- Lilly e Anne também desejam a mesma coisa. Acho que toda mãe deseja isso. Fatalidade que os tempos sejam esses e não outros para eles virem a esse mundo.

\- Três novas crianças diante do caos.

\- Talvez eles sejam a nova ordem também.

\- É a minha esperança - e Peter observou a mão livre dela deslizar pela barriga.

\- Longe de ideologias? - E o sorriso que obteve em retorno foi o suficiente para entender.

Narcissa se levantou e pediu para se encontrarem de novo, porque, afinal, ter um amigo com quem pudesse conversar livremente era algo muito valioso naqueles dias e Malfoy não permitia que ela se abrisse daquela maneira.

Naturalmente o marido de Narcissa estava entre os suspeitos dele, mas sua rotina tão certinha e cronometrada entre sua mansão e o Ministério da Magia faziam com que Peter bocejasse com frequência. Não havia qualquer movimentação de nenhum lado, como o silêncio da savana antes das leoas atacarem.

\- Algum evolução?

\- Alguns nomes sim, outros estão me dando úlceras de tanto tédio, Moony.

\- Nem me diga. Está tudo muito parado.

E, toda aquela pacata rotina e o excesso de notícias muito especulativas dos principais canais de comunicação em circulação ainda fizeram com que o coração de Peter tremesse dentro de sua caixa torácica quando Dumbledore pediu para que ele, Remus e Sirius se reunissem com ele naquela noite.

Havia uma profecia.

Peter se sentiu enjoado com o discurso de Dumbledore quanto a já decisão da escolha de Voldemort sobre o bebê de seu melhor amigo ao invés de qualquer outro e com a ruga de preocupação no cenho de James. Queria abraçar Lilly e dizer que tudo daria certo, que eles encontrariam um jeito, que Harry nasceria em um ambiente sem ideologias malucas, e _livre_.

\- Existe uma forma - começou Dumbledore. - Um feitiço. O mesmo feitiço que guarda a nossa sede.

\- Ótimo. - Concordou James. - Faremos desse jeito. Vamos selar o Segredo.

\- Façam como quiserem, mas decidam entre si. Confiem em apenas uma única pessoa para isso - e os cinco observaram Dumbledore dar uma piscadela e sair pela porta do cômodo.

\- Eu posso ser o Fiel - se prontificou Peter e sentiu os olhares sobre si.

\- Não! Eu serei o Fiel do Segredo - ralhou Sirius e James sorriu para ele, abraçando e agradecendo pelo ato.

Ato que cortou o coração de Peter - ainda mais quando Lilly e Remus se juntaram a eles. Peter decidiu sair pela mesma porta em que Dumbledore saíra. A última facada para fazê-lo entender que não pertencia aquele grupo pós-Hogwarts veio quando James viera explicar os motivos pelos quais estava escolhendo a ele como Fiel do Segredo em vez de Sirius:

\- Sirius é muito óbvio e todos iriam atrás dele. Agora você não, ninguém suspeitaria de você porque você não é como nós.

Quebrou-se. A mudança de lealdade mudara e Peter não pôde fazer nada. Transitou entre missões e chás com Narcissa por um tempo, sem ter qualquer notícia direta de seus amigos além daquelas que Sirius reportava. Harry nascera e lhe era dito que tinha belos olhos.

E só.

Portador de um grande segredo que garantia a vida dos três e nem os menos recebia uma carta mensal destinado ao seu próprio nome contando sobre o crescimento daquele que poderia ter considerado como um sobrinho. E com o tempo e as desconfianças que surgiram dentro da própria Ordem, nem isso ele tinha mais: nem as cartas de Sirius e nem a presença dele.

\- Eu só quero que ele tenha segurança e cresça em um mundo bom, Cissa.

Narcissa estava com o pequeno Draco enrolado em uma manta branca e seus cabelos ralos e muito loiros se misturavam com a tonalidade da lã.

\- Eu faria tudo para garantir a segurança de Draco, Pete.

\- Eu sei que você faz.

\- Não, você não está me entendendo. Eu leio através das entrelinhas dos noticiários, Pete, e não vem coisa boa por aí. Eu já pedi várias vezes para Lucius para que nos mudemos para o interior, para o campo, e escondamos Draco desse mundo horrível.

\- Esconder Draco?

\- Sim. Depois de todos os sumiços e mortes, posso sentir a dor de Lilly. Ela se escondeu, e eu também me esconderia. _Pelos_ _nossos filhos_.

\- Bom... existem diversas maneiras de se esconder. Sendo ordinariamente comum - e apontou para si mesmo, - feitiços, poções.

\- Tenho medo dessas coisas. E se colocarem a vida de um deles em risco? Se Draco ou Lucius _

\- Bom, tem um feitiço que é bem simples e muito potente. Se chama _Fidelius_.

\- E como ele funciona?

Peter explicou todos os passos para a realização do feitiço e da importância de escolher alguém de confiança para ser Fiel ao Segredo.

\- Ou você pode ser estratégica e fazer como James, que me escolheu no lugar de Sirius.

Os olhos de Narcissa traduziam exatamente o que Peter ainda sentia: fora escolhido por não ser parte do grupo.

\- E você está bem com isso?

Ele respirou fundo e tentou focar sua visão borrada dentro da xícara de chá sobre a mesa. Não permitiria chorar diante dela - não por isso.

\- Pete, você pode contar comigo. E garanto que Draco sabe guardar segredos - e isso fez com que ele soltasse uma breve risada. - Tudo bem a gente descobrir os defeitos dos nossos amigos.

\- Eles se abraçaram. - Fez uma pausa que pareceu enorme até ter coragem para continuar. - James e Sirius se abraçaram e eu não recebi nem um obrigado quando me prontifiquei. Me voluntariei para isso e depois fui posto como segunda opção.

E parou. Sorveu um gole longo do chá e prestou muita atenção naquilo. Lembrou do quanto fora debochado e subestimado por eles na época de Hogwarts, das vezes em que era forçado a fazer alguma coisa com Severus quando só queria deixar o garoto em paz. Todas as vezes em que fora desacreditado - pelos professores, pelos outros funcionários da escola, pelos colegas e pelos três amigos.

Narcissa se deixou ficar ali com ele até que seu choro cessasse, o que demorou um pouco. Inocentemente, ele não previra o que acontecera poucos dias depois quando fora sequestrado por um grupo de començais e fora torturado pelo próprio Voldemort.

Ele só queria um endereço e quando Peter não sabia mais se tudo que vivera fora realidade ou sonho e se estava alucinando no momento, soltara as palavras que prometera jamais contar.

Mas não importava mais.

Narcissa cuidara dele e aos poucos implantou a ideia da verdadeira lealdade, da segurança e da _liberdade_ , mas ela não precisaria fazer nenhum esforço, afinal, Peter passaria o resto de sua vida achando que nada daquilo era real e que Voldemort era uma personagem criada de sua mente e por isso era a única coisa que de fato existia.

Tudo era uma grande alegoria.


End file.
